criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Swan Song
The Swan Song is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fiftieth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred twenty-first case overall. It takes place in the Ivory Hill district of Concordia. Plot Constable Ramirez told Isaac and the player that the Opera House had phoned to inform him that ballet choreographer Marta Ulanova was murdered. The two cops went there and found her with her skull crushed. Mid-investigation, Viola said she was going to quit the Squad to become a theater actress. Later, prima ballerina Margot Kirkland crashed into a waiter and started binge-eating. After that, Viola said that Horatio Rochester had convinced her to stay in the Squad. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest artistic director Henri Monplaisir for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Henri said that Marta had changed the artistic vision he had for the production of Swan Lake; like the ballerinas' outfits during the entrance. Upon watching the premiere, an enraged Henri bashed her head to death with a stained glass lamp. Judge Takakura then sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Isaac and the player went to the opera house to investigate the Rochesters, who were avid opera-goers. There, they found a wooden model of Concordia with a Rochester crest. Upon analysis of the model, Evie found out that the Rochesters used to own the land Concordia was built upon but lost their monopoly as the city gradually grew. Upon interrogation, Archie Rochester merely taunted the team, saying that the city had always been the Rochesters'. Meanwhile, Maddie and the player talked to Evie who said that the anti-free press bill was stolen. After Evie said that Viola had dinner with Horatio in the Opera Cafe, the two went there and found a police evidence tag which (per Evie) corresponded to the bill and had fingerprints from Viola. Upon interrogation, Viola said that Horatio asked her to be shown the bill during their dinner because there was a mistake, but ended up leaving with it instead. After all the events, Viola admitted to her mistake of trusting Horatio and told the team that Horatio had dropped something at the opera entrance steps. Isaac and the player went there and found a box with a wooden crest of the "Republic of New Concordia", hinting that the Rochesters were reclaiming the city and that the anti-free press bill was being filed to control the narrative. Upon interrogation, Horatio confirmed the claims. The team then vowed to figure out the Rochesters' plan and how to stop them. Summary Victim *'Marta Ulanova' (found with her skull crushed at the Opera House) Murder Weapon *'Stained Glass Lamp' Killer *'Henri Monplaisir' Suspects TMulroneyMOTPPC221.png|Thaddeus Mulroney HMonplaisirMOTPP.png|Henri Monplaisir HighmoreMOTPPC221.png|Lady Highmore ETremaineMOTPP.png|Erik Tremaine MKirklandMOTPP.png|Margot Kirkland Quasi-suspect(s) EHollowayProf2MOTP.png|Evie Holloway ARochesterMOTPQC221.png|Archie Rochester VPembertonProf4MOTP.png|Viola Pemberton HRochesterMOTPQC45.png|Horatio Rochester Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Dancing Queens. *The killer knows The Nutcracker. *The killer eats charcoal. *The killer wears white feathers. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes CrimeScene_Opera_Box.png|Opera Box CrimeScene_Opera_Chairs.png|Opera Chairs CrimeScene_Opera_Entrance.png|Opera Entrance CrimeScene_Opera_Stairs.png|Opera Stairs CrimeScene_Opera_Cafe.png|Opera Cafe CrimeScene_Cafe_Tables.png|Cafe Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera Box. (Clues: Opera Glasses, Pile of Cushions, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Marta Ulanova) *Examine Opera Glasses. (New Suspect: Thaddeus Mulroney) *Talk to Commissioner Mulroney about his presence at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Mulroney decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Opera Entrance) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (Prerequisite: Thaddeus interrogated; Clues: Advertisement Board, Ripped Fabric) *Examine Advertisement Board. (Result: Ballet Advertisement; New Suspect: Henri Monplaisir) *Talk to Henri Monplaisir about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ballet Advertisement unraveled) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Autographed Fan; New Suspect: Lady Highmore) *Ask Lady Highmore how she knows the victim. (Prerequisite: Autographed Fan unraveled) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Bloody Note) *Analyze Bloody Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows The Nutcracker) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Dancing Queens) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Opera Cafe. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bloody Napkin, Victim's Bag) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Bloody Shards) *Analyze Bloody Shards. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats charcoal; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Opera Stairs) *Investigate Opera Stairs. (Prerequisite: Bloody Shards analyzed; Clues: Metal and Feather Pieces, Photo Woman, Bouquet) *Examine Metal and Feather Pieces. (Result: Swan Headpiece; New Suspect: Margot Kirkland) *Talk to Margot Kirkland about the victim. (Prerequisite: Swan Headpiece unraveled; Profiles updated: Margot knows The Nutcracker, Henri knows The Nutcracker) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Lady Highmore) *Question Lady Highmore about her friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Lady Highmore identified; Profile updated: Lady Highmore drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Bouquet. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (12:00:00) *Ask Commissioner Mulroney about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Profile updated: Thaddeus knows The Nutcracker and eats charcoal) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Sketchbook) *Examine Sketchbook. (Result: Victim's Notes; New Suspect: Erik Tremaine) *Question Erik Tremaine about working with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Notes unraveled; Profile updated: Erik drinks Dancing Queens) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Margot. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Opera Chairs; Profile updated: Margot drinks Dancing Queens and eats charcoal) *Investigate Opera Chairs. (Prerequisite: Margot interrogated; Clues: Slashed Painting, Blue Tube Carrier) *Examine Slashed Painting. (Result: White Substance) *Examine White Substance. (Result: Burn Cream) *Ask Erik why he vandalized the victim's painting. (Prerequisite: Burn Cream identified under microscope; Profile updated: Erik knows The Nutcracker and eats charcoal) *Examine Document Carrier. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Question Henri about the problems with the show. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Profile updated: Henri drinks Dancing Queens and eats charcoal) *Investigate Cafe Tables. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Stained Glass Lamp, Ashtray) *Examine Stained Glass Lamp. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Stained Glass Lamp; Attribute: The killer wears white feathers) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Earring) *Analyze Earring. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to No News Is Good News (2/6). (No stars) No News Is Good News (2/6) *See what Evie wants. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Opera Cafe. (Prerequisite: Evie interrogated; Clue: Serving Tray) *Examine Serving Tray. (Result: Evidence Tag) *Analyze Evidence Tag. (09:00:00) *Confront Viola about stealing the bill. (Prerequisite: Evidence Tag analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Opera Box. (Available after unlocking No News Is Good News; Clue: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: City Model) *Analyze City Model. (06:00:00) *Ask Archie Rochester about the model of Concordia. (Prerequisite: City Model analyzed; Reward: Smart Suit) *Investigate Opera Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Wooden Crest) *Confront Horatio Rochester about his plans for Concordia. (Prerequisite: Box unlocked) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title comes from the idiom "swan song," which means the final performance or gesture given before death or retirement. *In Chapter 3, a quote from As You Like It is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Ivory Hill